oldwaoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Temple of the Guardian
The''' Temple of the Guardian''' is one of the factions struggling to maintain peace and order in the city of Rustam. It is also one of the religious sects that strive to spread faith and hope to others. Of course, the church would have no effect if not for its Guardians. It occupies the Citadel and is actively recruiting teachers and would-be guardians until today. The Guardians worship the main Guardian, one in their mythology that saved the world by becoming a shield to the rebels at the time of the Great War. It fell, however, but it's goal has been completed as the Guardian weakened the enemy by a considerable factor, and this leads to the victory of the rebels against the corrupt. Recruitment (For Guardians) Volunteers are split into batches of 30 where they are put in the control of a Senior Guardian or Master Guardian. They are split depending on the weapon proficiency, and magic or skills he/she knows. They will be trained for the first two months by basic military drills derived from how the Almighty Guardian had trained himself in the mountains. After that, another month of weapons training according to their weapon proficiency will begin. The weapons are not limited to one however, it is customary to practice and master the three weapons mainly: The Sword-''' which signifies the Almighty Guardian's courage. 'The Staff-' which signifies the Almighty Guardian's wisdom. '''The Gloves- which signifies the Almighty Guardian's perseverance. After the first three months of training, the Volunteers are paired off each other by lottery, and half of the whole batch will be eliminated. The eliminated ones can undergo self-training by themselves and try again next year, or stop. The 15 volunteers would study the words of the Almighty Guardian for six months, meditating on it, and memorizing verses at heart. Those who would wish to quit will be allowed to and those who had finished the six month training would be trained in the secrets of the Almighty Guardian's skills. There, the magic and skills the volunteers would have will be further improved by masters of the skill they have. For three months, they will endure this training. For the remaining three months, the volunteers would become Guardian-trainees, and would continue to train and accept novice job requests such as babysitting or finding a lost kitten, until the last day of the third month has come. There, the Guardian-trainee needs to capture a bandit or thug harassing the citizen and take him to the Temple. If he fails, he needs to train again for three months and undergo the test until he can pass it. Once a Guardian trainee has passed the admittion test or mission, the trainee would undergoe the initiation ceremony under the Headmaster, and would be asked to choose among the three weapons that signifies the Almighty Guardian( The Sword, The Staff, The Gloves). That Guardian Trainee would recieve a badge upon accepting a mission from the Main Office that signifies he/she a Guardian. Recruitment(For Teachers) The process for the religious teachers such as nuns, monks and priests is a tad bit easier than the Guardian's process, but it is also the longest process. The teacher would undergoe a five year study on the word of the Almighty Guardian, and then following that a test of virtue by the Master Teacher. The test varies on the individual, and only the Master Teacher would know why the volunteer passed or failed. After passing the test, the volunteers would undergoe another five year meditation in a remote temple far from the city of Rustam and there they will study and practice the teachings of the Almighty Guardian. Once finished, the Master Teacher would test them again. If they pass, they are now a religious teacher of the teachings of the Guardian, if they fail they would need to retreat again to the remote temple and take the test again. Hierarchy of Guardians: Guardian-Trainee Guardian Junior Guardian Senior Guardian Master Guardian Category:Factions